


Our Eternal Chase

by ShadowStrabi



Series: Bumbleby Week 2018 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Emperor Ozpin, F/F, F/M, Hinting at Taiyang and Raven's relationship, Yang had many siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowStrabi/pseuds/ShadowStrabi
Summary: Day 2: Sun and Moon





	Our Eternal Chase

A lone woman stands in the middle of a pond under the open sky, almost as if she was waiting for someone. Her luscious raven hair, illuminated by a sliver of the moon's light, tumbles elegantly past her shoulders. Two feline ears, ever graceful and velvet to the touch, sat regally on top of her head in an alert manner. She was always proud of her heritage and never allowed the disdain and racist comments of others detour her in life. A dark blue sleeveless dress draped gallantly over her body, exposing the tone muscles and the soft curves simultaneously; on the article of clothing were a bunch of white splatters, symbolizing the stars the woman would paint the sky with. If one were to look closely, the splatters formed a bow-shaped constellation, a small token to her past days as an mortal archer.

 _Just how long do you intend on making me wait?_   She glances upward in thought, watching intently as the last drop of the sun's rays disappears over the horizon. Now that the world is covered with a dark blanket with only the moon for company, the woman continues to stand with her hands held together in front of her. This was a matter of patience, and on some rare occasions like today, she was willing to play the waiting game. Five minutes, twenty minutes, even forty-five minutes have passed. She continues to wait.

One hour and twenty minutes later, she notices a shining diamond in the sky trickling down to greet her like a crystal raindrop. As it continued its journey down to Earth, it grew brighter and brighter till it was a small bonfire hovering in the air. The flames danced around before taking on the shape of another woman, a woman with the mane of yellow fire and the eyes of lilac that can switch to crimson when angered. She donned a traditional red and gold dress, the image of a roaring dragon which symbolized her family heritage plastered right in the middle.

“A lovely evening isn't it, Blake. You seem to have exerted yourself too far this time, the shooting stars flying over the Alps were breath taking.” The eternal being spoke, landing before the woman with a radiant smile upon her face, any remnants of fire evaporating into thin air. Her feet barely made any ripples across the surface when the two surfaces touched. “Imagine my surprise when you decided to call out to me, you know it doesn't take much to impress me. How's my kitten doing?”

“Between raising the moon every night and sleeping throughout the day, my life has been turned upside down.” was the reply, but the raven-haired beauty did not sound at all upset. As a matter of fact, she was actually pretty happy. “You look as gorgeous as the first day I saw you, Yang.”

“You always say that whenever we meet like this. Don't you have anything fresh?” Yang pouts, tilting her head to the side as she stuck out her lower lip. Then she chuckles and says, “Nah, I appreciate the sentiment because I felt the same way about you when I first saw you. And I still do, the feelings of my love will never change.”

“I wish circumstances didn't turn out like this.” Blake tells her, rubbing her arm self-consciously. Her ears slightly angled backwards, lowering flat against her head. “You know, I...I still haven't forgotten about that day. How fortunate it must be when I didn't shoot you down, huh.”

“Consider it a blessing in disguise.” The blonde nods her head in agreement. “I don't think I'd be able to fully forgive you for what you did to my nine other siblings...but, you did what had to be done. The awful conclusion that happened was entirely on our shoulders, all because we didn't listen to our father when he told us multiple times not to play around.”

“No matter how many times I think of an optional route, it all came to the same point. The mortals were at the mercy of your fire...well, they were at the mercy of you and your siblings.” The faunus says gently. “There was no way we could have shown reason before everyone's flesh melted off their bones.”

“Once I realized what had happened, seeing everyone disappear at the drop of a hat, I was the only child left. Having my parents turn you into the moon was purr-haps the best idea of my life, I'm glad they bent the rules a bit on my behalf.” Yang stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and pulled her close into a hug. “The other gods no longer want to bring harm to you, I know because I can no longer hear the rumors. They still might see me as a victim or showing sympathy to my would-be killer, but I see myself as a survivor. And I'm happy with the choices that had been made."

“While I appreciate this...new found power that had been bestowed upon me, my parents were not thrilled at all.” Blake replied, leaning her head against Yang's shoulder as she changed subject. On the occasion that their stomachs gently brushed against one another, she couldn't help but feel the unfathomable heat radiating from the muscular core. She almost believed that Yang swallowed the sun in one gulp, the ball of gas sitting within her like a power generator. “It took a large amount of time for them to come to terms with me losing my status as a mortal.”

“Oh yeah...it was pretty hard on you and your family. I had to move fast otherwise you would have been punished where you stood, and I acted without your consent. I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry about it, they are okay with it now and I figured this lifestyle was some sort of retribution only I can shoulder." The faunus replied, bringing one of the blonde's hands up so she could lay butterfly kisses along the knuckles. Yang always loved the small acts of affection, and in return, she scratches behind one of the feline ears. "Besides, I go to visit them whenever I can so they can have some peace of mind. My mother actually wanted to give thanks for sparing my life.”

“Then I'll have to drop by your home for myself and pay them a visit. I still have some gifts the mortals have left me laying around today, so I don't mind a long detour back.” Yang smiles.

“Now then, will you tell me our story again?” Blake questions softly, gently intertwining their fingers together. She could hear the heart rate within the blonde's chest beating rapidly, harmonizing with her own racing heart rate. “The night's still young after all. I will never get tired of hearing how we met each other.”

“I've recounted it infinitely many times...” Yang sat down and pulled Blake into her lap, wrapping her arms around the waist. The two of them were highly content with cuddling, and the blonde had half a mind to just relax without talking. However, she was a woman of her word, and a little throw back wouldn't hurt. “But for you, I'll gladly tell it that many times over.”

* * *

 According to the legends there was a time when there was more than just a single sun to light the sky each morning. In fact, there were ten, each of which would take its turn to rise at dawn, and to set in the evening. Within each of these ten suns, it was possible to find one of the mystic Nevermores — divine birds whose role it was to carry their sun through the sky. These divine creatures were the children of the ruler of the Heavens, Taiyang Xiao Long, and the goddess Raven Branwen; each one of them molded and shaped out in the palm of the Goddess' hands. Each morning, in the hours before dawn, the goddess would bathe one of her children in a stream before sending it on its way.

For many years, this process continued uninterrupted, and it seemed likely to continue for many more. Each down, one of the ten divine birds would take to the sky carrying its sun while its siblings rested. There was no reason to believe that this would ever change.

One day, though, the mortals of Remnant woke as normal, intent to go about their business on what must have seemed a perfectly ordinary day. Yet, an hour after the sun rose at dawn, the people were shocked to see a second light appear on the horizon, indicating the rising of a second sun. Two suns lit the sky now, and the mortals were left confused. Though, of course, they quickly realized that this was only the beginning. In another hour, a third light appeared as a third sun rose — a third Nevermore joining its siblings in the sky above. Then, a fourth rose soon after.

Throughout the day, this continued. A new sun rose each hour until, finally, the mortals found themselves struggling beneath the sweltering heat of all ten suns. The ten Nevermores shared the sky, unconcerned about the world below. Yet, the worse was still to come, as the people below soon discovered. As evening finally approached, they looked up, hoping to see the ten suns finally set. Yet, they were dismayed to discover that the divine birds refused to do so. Throughout all that night and the next day, and the day after that, the ten suns remained in the sky, shining their light down on the world below.

Day after day, this continued. And, with each day, the situation only seemed to become more dire. Beneath that harsh glare, and the intense heat, crops died and rivers and streams dried up, and both humans and animals were forced to cower in whatever shade they could find. Some did not even make it, their skeletons reduced to ashes the moment they were exposed to the elements. In desperation, Emperor Ozpin offered up prayers pleading for divine intervention. Taiyang heard these prayers, and saw the devastation being wrought upon the Earth by his children, and so he felt compelled to respond.

“Those children are getting out of hand, I told them multiple times to not cause mayhem in the mortal world.” The ruler spoke gruffly as Raven stood by his side, a concerned expression on her face. “As a result I've gotten a ton of prayers from the mortals below, so much so my box is overwhelmed. This has got to stop.”

“I thought the oldest one would set a better example for his siblings, but it seems I have been proven wrong.” She clicked her tongue with annoyance, her fingers curling tight against the armrest of her chair. “I have some choice words for him once he's done being a damn brat.”

“My concern is for our youngest sun and how the actions of her siblings can be a bad influence in her development.” Taiyang sighed, holding his arms behind his back. After thinking about a possible option, he turns to his personal messenger and says, “Very well, here's what we'll do. Bring Blake Belladonna to me at once.”

The divine archer, Blake Belladonna, had taken up residency with her mortal parents when the messenger arrived in her bedroom; he held in his hand a scroll sealed tight with the insignia of the gods. By the orders of the ruler himself, she couldn't say no and made her way back to Heaven, standing small inside the grandiose throne room. Taiyang and Raven glanced down on her from their chairs, their presence clearly dominating above all else.

“My Lord. Your Grace. What are your wishes?” She asks politely, kneeling on one knee and lowering her head to them in submission. “This servant is all ears.”

“Blake Belladonna, you've been summoned on the urgency of Ozpin, the mortal Emperor. Take this weapon and meet with him at once.” Holding out his hand, Taiyang whispers a few ancient words and a bow appeared along with a quiver of arrows, both items glowing within a golden Aura. He bestows it upon the woman who held it with utmost care.

“I am extremely humbled by the gifts. I'll take my leave and fulfill the request.” Bowing once again, Blake descended from the Heavens and stood before Ozpin who had taken shelter inside his palace. The Emperor jump to his feet immediately when he noticed another standing in his room, cleaning his spectacles to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. “By the orders of the Lord, I have come to assist you and support you.”

“Bless the ruler above, he has answered my prayers.” Ozpin says quickly, kneeling before Blake in respect. “Please help us in any way you see fit. My people have been suffering for far too long, and our food rations are dwindling. The weather has been extremely ruthless, no one dares set foot outside.”

The archer spent her time looking for a peaceful solution as she wanders about, but on seeing the devastation that had been wrought, she had begun to doubt whether it would actually be possible. In the end, the young archer decides to confront the divine birds directly. She soon stood out in the open, feeling the heat from the ten suns beat down upon her.

“Oh divine creatures of Heaven, please hear my pleas! Lower yourselves so that the mortals will no longer suffer under the sweltering heat of the suns you carry!” She spoke in a clear voice, her golden eyes fixated on the animals in the sky.

Her attempts at persuasion were ignored, and the Nevermores did not budge from their positions. So the archer fired off one of her many arrows as a warning, hoping to scare them off. But her futile attempt was ignored, and there was actually cries from the birds as if they were mocking her. In fury, Blake took aim with another arrow, and fired at the nearest of the ten suns. The arrow struck its target, and there was an explosion of black feathers as the Nevermore fell. And, as it fell, the sun that it carried was extinguished like a fire's ember.

Again and again, Blake took aim and each arrow struck its mark with an accuracy that no mortal archer could hope to match. With each shot, there was an explosion of black feathers, as one sun after another were extinguished. And, as each bird fell back to Remnant, the air grew cooler and the sky darkened. As each sun was extinguished, the desperate people began to emerge from their hiding places, offering up cheers of support for the divine archer.

Finally, as the ninth Nevermore was shot down, Blake Belladonna lowered her bow and watched as the last sun hovered alone in the sky. At first it was a ball of light, then it morphed into a young girl with lilac eyes. She watched the archer out of curiosity and wonder, despite what had happened to her other siblings. There was something alluring about the mortal that called for her attention. However, she didn't stay long since her Nevermore began to flap its wings; she soon disappeared over the horizon, under the belief that she fled in fear for her own life.

From that point on, there was only ever that one lone sun to light the world each morning — her sibling having been shot down by Blake. It was an act that earned her the gratitude of the mortal Emperor Ozpin, and made her a hero to humanity. Yet, regardless of the threat they posed, these divine Nevermores were still the children of Taiyang and Raven. Blake may have saved the mortal world, but she did so at the cost of making powerful enemies among the gods; thus she never returned and opted to staying in the mortal world. She left the bow behind for Taiyang's messenger to pick up.

“It was probably for the best.” Raven says to her ruler, comforting Yang in her arms. When the Nevermore reached the gate of heavens, the sun had been greeted by her parents who witnessed everything. “Strange how the youngest of the litter ended up surviving.”

“She has been blessed, or as you would say, fate has been extremely kind.” Taiyang murmurs in agreement, gazing at his lone child with love and affection. “And now she carries the entire burden on her shoulders.”

“I guess the mortals can rest easy, knowing there's only one sun.” Raven gazes out, her eyes glittering with unknown emotions. “They got their wish.”

“Then I guess it's safe to say we don't need to intervene anymore.” Taiyang draped an arm over her shoulders, placing a kiss on her cheek. “We'll leave them to their own devices, and no longer meddle in their affairs.”

But as Yang grew, she soon caught wind of potential rumors of other gods who intend on going behind the backs of the ruler and the goddess, planning to seek out the archer and end her life. The slightly more matured sun took measures into her own hands and one night, left her bed and descended upon the mortal world. It didn't take long for her to find who she was searching for, and she floated through the open window to see the faunus sleeping in bed.

“Wake up.” The blonde whispers, rousing the woman with just the touch of a finger. “Wake up, mortal.”

“W-Who are you?” Blake asks as she gazes upon the deity in wonder, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“My name is Yang Xiao Long. I am the sun in the sky, the one who brings light and warmth to all creations.”

“...those lilac eyes...and that last name, you are the child of the ruler.” The mortal archer breathed, not wanting to pinch herself for fear that she could still be dreaming. She knelt before Yang, and says, “What is it that you wish of me?”

“We don't have much time, so please stand. I need you to close your eyes.”

“Close my eyes?” Blake parrots as she rose to her feet in confusion. “Why?”

“Don't ask, just do.” Yang instructed and she waits for the raven-haired beauty to do as told. Taking a deep breath, the blonde places her lips against the other, hearing a squeak of surprise. A column of flames surrounded them like a cocoon, shielding them from the views of anyone who passes by the window.

 _So hot! And warm..._ Blake thought to herself, not daring to open her eyes and ruin the moment. There was just no words that could describe what she was feeling, but any and all sense of logic flew out the door. To be honest, it was a passionate kiss she ever received and she loved it. Once the flames died down and left a burnt circle in the floor around them, they separated with a sliver of spit between their lips. Their breathes heavy and faces absolutely flushed. When the faunus opens her mouth to say something, she took the time to get a good look at herself. Her clothing changed, and she felt something surrounding her body like a powerful Aura.

“Yang...what happened?” She finally asks, looking at her new gown in wonder. “Why am I...where is this power coming from? What did you do to me?”

“I'm sorry, but this was the only way for me to save you.”

“What are you saying?”

“YANG XIAO LONG!!!” A booming voice blasts through their ear drums and both women found themselves back in the throne room, no longer standing in the small room of mortals. Taiyang was less than pleased and Raven equally angry, both of their expressions sharp enough to cut through the solar system. “Explain yourself this instant! How could you engage in the thralls of passion and romance with a mortal?! That goes against the Divine Law, you know that is forbidden acting. What were you thinking?!”

“Dad, Mom, hear me out.” Yang spoke first, Blake kept her gaze on the floor either in fear or out of respect. “I had to save her. The window of opportunity was already a sliver and I had to act when I could.”

“Yang, you know damn well not to mess with the mortals.” Raven drawls out, sounding disappointed at her youngest child. “We have rules established to prevent both worlds messing with each other.”

“I know, but –”

“We've had various mishaps that led to misfortune and unforeseen consequences. Your mother and I would like to not repeat history.” Taiyang interrupted before turning his attention to Blake. “Blake Belladonna, while both Raven and I are happy that you were successful in your quest, the blow you have dealt on our family is too much to swallow. You must forgive us if we can't be on friendly terms with you anymore.”

“I...I understand.” Blake says in a soft voice.

“If you ask me, I demand that fate to continue running its course with no more alterations.” Raven stated and waves a hand airily, already bored with the conversation and would like nothing more than to go back to bed. “We cannot mess with it anymore than we already have. There's a limit we placed on ourselves and should we go beyond it....both the mortals and the gods will be in for an era of darkness.”

“Please.” Yang abruptly falls to her knees and bows, letting her forehead touch the ground. This was the first time a child has shown respect to her parents. Taiyang and Raven glanced at one another before looking at Yang, who didn't raise her head. “Please, don't let her die at the hands of the other gods. I know she did something horrible because of what I and my siblings did, but it was entirely our fault. We forced her hand, so I'll beg you two just this once. Please, bend the laws a bit. I'll take full responsibility for what happens, as long as Blake doesn't get hurt.”

“...Then what do you suggest?” Taiyang asks her, Raven merely nodded her head in response when he looked at her for her opinion. The goddess, as the mother, was willing to at least listen when her last child was begging. “You seem to have a plan in motion.”

“...Turn her into the moon.” Yang says, lifting her head with confidence. “It had been shattered by the previous moon goddess Salem, and you two banished her and stripped her of her title. Why not let Blake take her place?”

“Y-Y-Yang, you can't be serious.” Blake squeaked, her anxiety levels rising at the thought. “Me? The moon goddess?”

“Blake, I don't see any other choice...” The blonde rose and turned to face her, holding her hands with her own. “Please do it. If not for you, then will you do it for me? I can't even begin to think of watching over the mortal world knowing that you're not there.”

“Then it's decided. We have the revival of a new moon goddess.” Raven spoke before Blake could even think of a reply, clapping her hands twice to signal the end of the conversation. “However, I'm still upset with your actions Yang, so I will have you punished.”

* * *

_Present Day..._

“In the end I got the scolding of the century – honestly, Mother's words were like a thousand tongue lashes across my back – and we were both cursed.” Yang laughs as she finished their story. The two of them ended up laying on their backs to enjoy the night sky, the surface of the pond still and silent. “No matter how hard we try, we can't seem to make our paths cross unless the need for an eclipse arises."

“It may seem like a terrible punishment, but I believe it's one of the nicer ones your mother could ever hand out.” Blake replies back, her hand still intertwined with the blonde's. “It could have been worse.”

“You're right, it could have been way worse. If she wanted to, she could have banished you to another solar system if she felt like it.” Yang breathes out slowly, no doubt the thought fluttering around inside her head. After a while, she got to her feet and pulled Blake up along with her. “Well, then...I best be going and try to get as much sleep as I can. I do have to raise the sun bright and early.”

“Already? So soon? I really hate how time keeps slipping right through our fingers whenever we meet like this.” Yang chuckles at the small complaint, turning so she could lean forward and press her lips against Blake's. The faunus didn't want the kissing to end and fought to keep the two of them together. However, they did have to separate to breathe.

“Hey now...don't look so sad." The blonde says in a gentle manner. "It's moments like this that just makes me more anxious and anticipating our next gathering.”

“I feel the same way...but...” Blake held the sun close to her, not wanting to let her go. “Who knows how long it'd take...before our paths line up again.”

“Don't worry, I'll make it a point to look over my shoulder to see you raise the moon at nights. We traverse across the same Heaven, there's no way I wouldn't notice you.” The blonde whispers in comfort, resting her cheek against the other beauty who nuzzled against her neck. “So, when I do look behind me, please make eye contact even if it is for a brief second.”

“I will, Yang. I'll make sure to see you every single time.” Blake promises, placing one last kiss on the cheek. Taking a step back she added cheekily, “You know, I'll do the same thing. Watching the sun rise after all those years of not meeting, it ended up being my favorite thing to see before I go to sleep.”

“Then I shall continue to rise and chase after you for all eternally until we can meet again. Like morning follows night.” The blonde says.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was a tough one to write for, so I'm not sure if I have done this work any justice. 
> 
> I took inspiration on the mythology of Chinese Ten Suns.


End file.
